Hello The Angel From My Nightmares
by Miiso-soup
Summary: They're back. Naruto and Kumori finally return to the village. Sequel to My hearts own slave. -Lemon later on- SLight AU, kibaxOC NaruxHina


Hello... The Angel from my Nightmare.

_Two years. Two years had passed, since the couple had seen each other. What has changed?Everything._

Naruto and Kumori have at last returned to the village.

"Naruto, we're all glad your back. But where is Kumori?" Tsunade said, her eyebrow slightly rising surprised from the beginning that Naruto had come to her office—alone.

"..."

"Well?" Tsunade persisted,

"She's in lock up."

"What? Why?"  
"During our... Um... mission, she experienced a lot of trauma."

"...?"

"She had awful nightmares. Some in which she couldn't wake up from. After that she started acting up."

"Acting...up...?" she replied slowly, indicating that he'd need to give her more information that _that_.

"During our attacks, she would go much farther than she was told to. She'd kill people ruthlessly, and without need. She keeps saying thats what 'it' is telling her to do. But she never says who 'it' is. She even attacked a nearby village, killing nearly the entire population. And at night, she stays awake, much like Gaara. She says it will eat her soul if she goes back to sleep. I'm guessing thats whats causing the nightmares. Plus, she sometimes cries while moaning words unrecognizable by the human language."

"...I see."

"I thought it would be safer if she was in lock up, since she can, and will try to slaughter the village if provoked."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would. You haven't seen her that last two years."

"And what about you? Why aren't you dead then?" she asked, mostly to prove a point since Tsunade really did not believe that Kumori, _Konoha_ Kumori, would betray her own village like that.

"As I said. Lock up."

"So what? You just tied her down and let her struggle?"

"No. Drugs. Knocked her out after a little while."

"..."

"You can go see her if you like."

"...?"

"She was stripped of her weapons. And at the moment, she doesn't have the strength to fight. Plus, she's in the mental unit at the hospital, under emergency care, so there isn't much of a chance she'll do anything.

"Okay. I'll schedule to come see her this afternoon."

"Hai. Well, I'll be off Tsunade-sama."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"You might want to tell the others this. Especially-"

"Kiba." he read her mind, thinking of how he would react to this. Since returning to the village, he had only met Sakura so far, he did his best to try to avoid Hinata and Kiba, knowing that as the best friend, it was hard, but for the boyfriend, it must be _terrible._ Especially if its someone like Kiba.

"Hey! Hinata! Did you hear? Naruto and Kumori are back in town!" Sakura yelled to the quiet girl, completely forgetting to mention Kumori wasn't at all ready to be seen yet.

"Oh my...! Yes! I must go tell everyone!" _Kiba._ "Arigato Sakura-chan!"

"Kiba-kun!" she called, her voice echoing through the forest he was presumingly training in, "Kiba-kun!"

"Mhmm?" Dog-boy answered, hanging upside down on a tree branch, Akamaru soon showing his bear like figure in the bushes,

"Ack! Geeze. Don't scare me like that."

"Heh heh, sorry."

"Anyways, Naruto and Kumori are back!"

Kiba immediately lost his grip on the branch, and fell headfirst into the ground, "What!"

"Kiba-kun! Are you okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, now please tell me your not joking."

"About what?"

"...!" his furious glare was enough to tell Hinata to stop kidding around,

"Oh! Yeah, they're both back-"

"Lets go!"  
"But wait! Kiba-kun!" before she could say anything else, he had already left, leaving a very stunned, Hina.

He began looking for fox-boy at his apartment, which was a no-go. Then the training fields. Nope. Then the ramen shack. Nada.

"Where the hell could he be!"

"Who?"

"AH! Naruto! Welcome back, yeah, yeah, yeah! Where's Kumo?"

"...Uh..."

"Uh?"

"Um..."

"Common common common, I ain't got all day!"

"Well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"She's in lock up." Kiba's excitement, quickly dissipated into horror,

"What?"

"Sh-she's in the mental unit at the hospital-"

"What? Why? What did you do!" his fist balled up, and his knuckles were a plain white,

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why the hell is Kumo, in lock up?"

"She wasn't doing so well."

"What the fuck did you do to her!" his hand clamped the front of Naruto's jacket, pure anger directed at him, while Naruto was expecting nothing better,

"Listen."

"I swear, if I find out your the one who-"

"Listen!"

"..."

"She's fine. Physically anyway. During our search, she was under a lot of pressure. And now she has eventually, what other's say, _snapped_."

"Take me to her."

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Take me to her!"

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Hinata's voice chirped, innocently,

"Kumori's in lock up."  
"What?"

"And Naruto here is refusing to let me go see her."

"You know what! Fine. Common. But I'm saying its not a good idea for her own sake."  
"Screw that." Naruto hated it when Kiba would do this. Put Kumori's own needs aside for his _wants_. To him, it was a very dis-honorable thing to do.

"There. She's in room 43, down the hall to the left. Heres the key."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. As I said before, not coming to visit her is a good idea. I don't want her to think I'm threatening her or anything."

"Uh... Kay."  
"Good luck. And I'll see you later, Hina."

"Mhmm. Thank you Naruto." and with that said, he was off in a flash.

The two steadily made they're way to her room, all the while noticing that every other room was either locked, or open. Inside the rooms, Kiba had noticed that there was white padding on every wall, including the ceiling and floor, in which scared him slightly as to what has become of his Kumo. Once they arrived at room 43, deep breathes were heard from the both of them, preparing to be physically and mentally ready to see they're best friend.

When the key entered the keyhole, Kiba slowly turned the lock, each bolt was heard before the door creaked open ever so slightly. The two friends made they're way in, but once they were inside, silent gasps interrupted they're thoughts.

There, lying in the left corner of the room, her chocolate colored hair littered everywhere, was Kumori, face down against the white floor. Her arms were chained, along with her legs to the wall with thick and presumably heavy links of hard steel. Blood was here and there, but mostly in her corner, the patterns resembling hands. Horrified, they crept closer, and closer, Kumori not making a single movement or sound.

"K-Kumori?" no movement, "Kumori?" a low hissing sound was heard, coming from her general direction. Slowly, but surely, she turned her face towards them, her complexion a sickly white. Once she had taken in the image before her, the pupil of her eye became a dot, and she immediately began screaming. It wasn't a humanly kind of scream. It was monstrous, loud, and piercing.

"Get away from me!" she screeched, covering her head with her arms, and backing up against the wall behind her,

"Kumori! It's us! Please!"

"G-get away...Get away!"

"Kumori! It's me! It's me! Kiba!" she seemed to calm down slightly,

"Ki...ba..." she tilted her head, almost un-noticeably, before starting another fit of hysteric shrieking, "No! Get away! Get away!"

"Kumori! It's me! Don't you recognize me?" he approached her slowly, in efforts to keep her calm and..._ sane._ He made it as far as a meter away from her when he tumbled back,

"NO!" she jumped forward, a bluish chakra rising from her obvious discontentment, as she fought viciously against the heavy chains. She clawed and gripped, snatched and tore, until her arms were nothing more than a bloody string of muscle. She panted, and with much to they're surprise, the chains remained linked and visibly unscratched.

"Those chains are sealed with chakra." a voice stated plainly,

"Naruto?"

"No duh, smartass."

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to 'threaten her'."

"Well, that was before I heard the bouts of screaming."

"But I thought you left."

"Kay, lemme tell you something. I mean no disrespect, but dog-breath; you manage to screw _everything_ up. So I followed you guys to make sure everything was okay _before_ leaving."

"What could possibly happen?"

"Well, one, you could let her loose. Two, she could kill you."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Ugh, why does everyone doubt that! I'm telling you, _Kumori is not in her best state right now._"

"And by that you mean..."

"She's nuts."

"Oh, how nice of you to say."

"Well you just saw what happened. If she released Gobi No Houkou, we might all die."

"What about Kyuubi?"

"Gobi's the one who _challenged_ Kyuubi. Even if there is a winner, me and Kumori will _die_ in the process of battle."

"I thought you had better control than that."

"I we both do. We both haven't released them yet, even though inside, they're both wanting to kill each other."

"Uh...huh..."

"I suggest we go home."

"What? Why?"

"Do you _want_ her to go futile?"

"You said she was bound with-"

"I know you. And you'll fall for her, 'weak' act."

"What, 'weak' act? Since when does Kumori have a-"

"Your not the one who's been with her this whole time."

"..." Ouch. Stinger.

"You don't even have the _slightest idea_ of what she's been going through."

"..." Wow. He's on a role.

"So are you gonna leave, or do I have to make you?" he said, with an edge in his voice. Kiba closed his eyes for a few seconds, and held back his urge to quarrel. Without saying a word, he pushed passed Naruto and quickly fled the building.

_OMG LOL; ITS BEEN SOO LONG DUDES! I love you! And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting :$ Im sorry, please don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee D:_

_Anyways; I'm back! HAHA! Be sure of it!_

_-Cassie_


End file.
